What the wind did not take away
by Vict Mrquez
Summary: After getting married and moving to California CC and Niles started a happy life. But apparently it will not last long after the meeting of someone from the past.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a long trip. Taking a plane from New York that will take them to California was exhausting, but it did not matter when they had each other.

Three days ago they had learned that they were expecting a child and could not be happier than that. The fact that they were married and a baby on the way made both happy.

"Niles?" I ask from the kitchen door

"Mrs. Brightmore? I turn Niles giving him a crooked smile

CC smiled as she entered the kitchen to hug her husband. "You will never get tired of that, right?"

Niles approached and hugged her waist "never in life"

"I'm glad" CC said before kissing her on the lips.

It was a habit he had taken since they had become a couple, when the Sheffields still did not know it. The fact of having close to the man that made her feel the most beautiful person in the entire planet was reason to be happy and what better way to prove it than to give kisses.

"I love our house, it's everything or I really wanted it since I knew we would come to live in California," CC said as he tucked his head under Niles's chin

"I know, it's what I also wanted and that's why he killed me every day looking for a place that was good for both of us"

"Well ... let me tell you that you did a good job" giving him a kiss on the neck

The couple remained hugged for a long time until they heard the doorbell ringing.

It was Fran Sheffield it really did not surprise any of the two that she came to interrupt, after all they were very close neighbors since if Fran had wanted to bother the Brightmore's house faster he just had to go to his backyard and open the small door that separated them.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing in your new home?" Asked Fran, working his way through the house and checking everything on the corners.

"We're fine Fran, thanks for worrying so much" said CC giving him a fake smile "now would you go?"

CC and Fran had become friends after what happened in the elevator the day Niles asked her to marry him for the fifth time. But even though they were getting along better, CC still could not stand the fact that Fran was very reckless.

"Ok ok ok I'm going, but promise that later they'll visit us"

"We promise," the couple said to the unison

With that Fran came out and left the couple alone

"I thought that being more than 100 steps from the Sheffield house would give us privacy but I do not think so," said CC, sitting in the armchair previously installed.

"she cares about us and that's not so bad" said Niles sitting next to her

CC could only lie on her husband's shoulder and close his eyes. Niles knew that she was tired. Since in those moments where she lowered her guard she had confessed never had liked to travel by plane and the fact of being inside caused her concern and obviously it took away her sleep.

"CC?" Niles asked, but did not answer "baby?" And again no response. He had to move to wake her up. To which CC moaned. "Love, it's time to go to bed"

"What? Aahh ok" said CC getting up and with help that Niles went up the stairs.

When he reached the bed Niles put a soft blanket and gave him a kiss on the head

"I'm back in a moment," he told CC but she was already asleep again.

Niles left the room closing the door, careful not to make a lot of noise and wake CC.

Niles went to the house of Sheffield and was treated by Fran with little Eve in hugs.

"Hello scarecrow, come in" said Fran standing aside to enter Niles "hey, where is this CC"

"She is at home, she was very sleepy after the flight and I did not want her to get her bad temper with you if I made her come" said Niles sitting in the drawing of the big living room of the mansion.

"good. I think I should start sleeping, you know, with pregnancy she will start to change her mood too fast and I hope it does not get worse over time. "

"I hope not" Niles said closing his eyes and crossing the fingers of both hands

Down the stairs was Maxwell "oh old man, it's a good thing you're here. Listen, I found someone that you and I know and guess what. Live in the same neighborhood. "

Niles could not think of anyone who knew that he had moved here "I really do not know who he is, sir"

"Do not worry anyway I invited that person to breakfast tomorrow and there you will know who I'm talking to"

"It's fair," said Niles, standing up. "Then I think it would be better for me to leave. Before CC wakes up and wants to eat me "and with that he left the house.

Niles arrived quickly at his house but in his mind he kept thinking about the person who would come to breakfast tomorrow but still did not know who he was.

I leave the subject for peace and close the main door with a key and go up the stairs. When I get to the door of his room I hear CC talking from the bed

"I thought you were moving with the Sheffields"

"Do not really take me that long, do you feel bad? You need something?"

"Yes, I need my husband to come to bed and I hugged so I can sleep peacefully"

Niles gave her a crooked smile and settled down next to her "better?"

"Mmhmm"

"I spoke with Mr. Sheffield and he informed me that here in the neighborhood there is someone we know and invited to breakfast"

"Mmmmmm ... and can you think of someone who might be around?"

"Nobody, but tomorrow we will know who it will be. Now it would be good to sleep "

"I know, good night, lover"

"Good night, love" Niles gave him a soft kiss and closed his eyes

The next day Niles was in the kitchen finishing breakfast. The morning was very good, waking up with CC by his side or happy. The two arrived together at the mansion. While Niles was starting breakfast CC was on the first floor with Fran helping him change the twins.

All this time it went fast soon they were all sitting around the table. Maxwell sitting on the head, Fran to his right along with twins and to his left was Grace, next to Grace sat CC and beside him was a seat reserved for Niles.

He had already started breakfast and there was no sign of the guest.

Fifteen minutes passed and the bell rang, and Niles got up and told him he would open the door.

When he reached the door he could make out a pro figure that did not seem familiar at all.

He adjusted his tie and opened the door. There was the invited person.

"Hi Niles"

Hello hello guys, I hope you liked this chapter. This is my first Fic and I am really anxious to know what she thinks. Tell me how well this is going and I'll keep updating more often. By the way, my English is not perfect so take it with a cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi Niles"

"Katherine?"

"Yes Niles, it's me. How have you been? "Katherine asked taking a step forward to be near Niles

"Well ... really good, what a coincidence that we meet again here. I never knew where you moved when you left the mansion "

Katherine worked at the Sheffield mansion a long time ago, in fact she noticed just two weeks after Sara's death. They had maintained a romantic relationship for only three months, but one day he left without his knowledge.

"Yes, it really is very good" Katherine said with a malicious smile "but ... .. you still need to greet me, do not you?" He said approaching as Niles stepped back. "Come on Niles, there's nothing stopping you from greeting me properly, is it?"

Niles could only get his hands on her shoulders and threw her carefully.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I really do not know what you mean with a proper greeting"

Niles stepped aside and walked to the door to close it.

"Niles! Old man, who is that you take so long? "Said Maxwell walking towards the living room

"I'm sorry sir, I was receiving Katherine"

Maxwell approached when he saw the brunette standing in the living room. "Ooohh Katherine, how nice are people here" he said giving him a hug

"Thank you very much Mr. Sheffield, I love this one here"

"Oh please tell me Maxwell, after all you do not work for me anymore" Maxwell said with a laugh.

Niles could only see the exchange nourish the two people. In your mind to ask many questions what did you mean with a proper greeting? Will she think I'm still interested?

"Niles !!!! ... land calling Niles." Maxwell shook his hand near the face of his face.

"Oh yes, sorry I was rambling"

"We realized that" Maxwell let out a laugh "I think it would be better to move our talk to the dining room"

And with that the three of them moved from the living room.

When they reached the dining room, Maxwell was in charge of announcing his presence.

"Here is our visit. Look Fran she's Katherine, she was Sara's assistant"

"Hi, Katerine. I'm Fran, the new Mrs. Sheffield. She is Grace And they are the new babies Sheffield, Jonah and Eve "

Katherine could only look horrified as Fran spoke but still greeting her by the hand "hello, nice to meet you. Grace? You're great, I stopped seeing you when you were a little girl "

Grace remembered her little, as she had said, she stopped seeing when she was little. But he still remembered how he was a bad person. She was responsible for making her cry and how she said she was an adopted child. To which Grace contacted a fake smile.

"And they have had more children! Congratulations are beautiful" day she wanted to give Eve a soft touch on the cheek, but the baby turned and started to whimper.

"Easy darling," said Maxwell, lifting Eve from her seat. "Oh, and you remember CC, my business partner?"

CC since he saw her come in got angry. Katherine and day were badly off for the simple fact that Khteribne believed herself better and always wanted to be the center of attention.

"Of course I remember her. Business partner? It was not secretary Miss Babcoock "Katherine gave a fake smile

"No more, I was climbing until I got where I am" replied CC crossing his arms and returning the same smile "aaaahhhh by the way, now I'm Brightmore not Babcoock"

"Mmmmm ... seriously, and who the lucky one who changes your name"

Maxwell knew that they had a bad relationship, so he was the one who interrupted "oh, CC and Niles got married a short time ago, could you believe it?"

Katherine just straightened her back and turned her attention to Niles who was now standing behind CC touching CC's left shoulder. CC immediately raised his left hand to place it on his hand revealing a wedding band.

CC could see what was furious but it was point in his favor

"Well, congratulations to both of you" he said taking a seat next to Jonah "you know I never knew Niles' last name but if I had married him my last name would change. Think about it, Katherine Brightmore ... it rhymes, is not it? "

CC was starting to get angry but I would not get the satisfaction of seeing her like that. "It really does not rhyme, but she would not have existed"

Everyone at the table noticed the fight that was to come, so Fran decided that it would break the tension in the environment. "Niles, these waffles left you very rich"

The tension in the room had calmed down a bit but there was still some discomfort.

Everyone was already seated in their respective places. Maxwell had a conversation about anything else CC did not pay attention to. When everyone started to settle in, CC was in charge of staying close to Niles, Niles noticed what he was doing. She was trying to protect him, mark what is his. That's why his left hand landed on his thigh and his right arm did not tangle on his shoulder.

The breakfast ended and Niles was the first to get up to pick up the dishes.

Slowly the family began to disappear so CC accompanied Niles to the kitchen.

"Niles?" CC said from the kitchen island

"Yes, love?" Said Niles, turning to speak face to face.

"I do not know, I have a bad feeling"

Niles could notice the sadness in his voice and approached CC and o take by the forearms "there is nothing to worry about love, I am here and I will always be"

"I love you so much" CC said, approaching him to give him an arm

"I love you too," said Niles, taking her by the waist.

But none of them noticed that their little conversation had been activated by Katherine who was beginning to formulate a plan to attract what she said was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katherine walked away from the kitchen door without making much noise.

I really did not know what to think. Everything had changed so much since he left. She thought that surely Maxwell Sheffield would get someone else to take care of her children, but she never thought that Niles would change her life so drastically. I thought that if I ever saw him again I would be with him again for a while and then leave without a trace like the last time. But the fact that he knew he was married caused him a lot of controversy inside his head. She was used to winning and getting everything she wanted no matter what it would cost her. She always wins and it will not be the exception.

So he started preparing his plan.

The morning passed and CC had to start with his work which was not much but he wanted to finish as early as he could to go home and take a relaxing bath.

The changes that had been made in the office were great since there was more space than there was in New Work, so the new office was added a desk for her that was located in the corner that had the door in the office. that you could go out and sit in the banks that were located there. CC finally felt an important person.

How ever CC had his red pen in hand to mark the misspellings of the scripts he was reading. Everything was normal until the memories of breakfast returned this morning.

What was she doing here? CC knew that things between Katherine and Sara ended badly. And he supposed that Maxwell knew it but apparently not. I had no idea of anything that happened 6 years ago.

Niles was preparing lunch that afternoon with no one to bother him.

Grace had gone out to buy clothes with Fran and the twins, Maxwell and CC were in the office in his office and Katherine ... Katherine? ... well, he did not know if she had left after he and CC went to the kitchen or if it had stayed but as it was was not there.

While making the meal, Niles began to think about how his life had changed thanks to CC. He was happy with what he had now, he was married to the love of his life and they were expecting a baby, his son. From just thinking about it, a smile appeared on his face.

I could not believe it, I was going to become a dad. It was what he had always dreamed of and now it was coming true.

His thoughts were cut by the sound of heels on the kitchen floor and in the past.

"Hi niles, I knew you would be here"

"Hello, Katherine, can I help you something?" He asked turning around towards the stove.

"Oh nothing, just go here to talk," he said recharging on the island that you had already arrived. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, I really think I've never been as good as I am now"

"It's very good, how's your married life going?"

"Of the best, it cost us a little work at first but now that we are married everything has been wonderful"

"It's good to hear you say this. You know, I think that if I had not left I think that right now you and I would be very happy "at that moment Katherine stretched her legs and the dress she had raised a little rebelling a bit from her thighs

"Well, how my wife said there would be no and the past is time lost" Niles could see that the dress came up but to be realistic he had no intention of observing his figure when he had the person who was the woman for him most perfect in the world

"It's funny that you think that way, that's not the Niles I went to bed with 6 years ago. You make me think you married Miss Babcoock because you were trying to forget me, "he said, approaching slowly so he could corral Niles.

"Well, I have news for you, I really love CC and I would never use them for something as bad as trying to forget someone who left. And I'm sorry but I have many things to do. " Niles was clearly angry and Katherine realized that. So I do not let it get worse and it will prevent your plan from being covered

"My intention was not to make you angry Niles ... I am very happy for you and I hope your marriage lasts forever. I just want to be your friend again, that's all "he said crossing his fingers behind his back

Niles did not know what to think, he came and asked about him to know more about his life and out of nowhere he took out some things that happened much earlier, now he only says that he wants to be his friend. That was really crazy

He did not have time to answer since CC entered the kitchen

CC was puzzled to see that they were alone in the kitchen "Mmmmm ... hello, what are you doing?" CC said approaching Niles and taking her hand that was recharged on the island kitchen

"Nothing important Miss Babcoock, I just came to make conversation with Niles and find out about things I did not know" Katherine smiled and left the island to get closer to the refrigerator "anyway I was leaving, I see them in the food" and with that He left the kitchen

The couple was left alone and did not speak or move for two long minutes

"I just wanted a glass of water, I did not intend to interrupt his talk" CC said moving away from Niles and going to the refrigerator to get the bottled water

"Do not interrupt anything love" answers Niles following her from behind until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to his chest

"Niles ..." began to talk CC but what he was going to say was stuck in his throat. She may have misunderstood things and maybe Katherine wanted to be her friend and did not intend to do anything bad

"yes…?"

CC did not know what to say so he turned his head towards the stove and out of nowhere he came up with something "mmmm ... I wanted to know if the food is ready" 'good start'

Niles knew that that was not what he wanted to say but I let him pass without any problem, maybe later they could talk about it "is almost ready. But if you want I can prepare a snack or something "

"No, I'm ... I'm fine" CC could not continue there, he had to leave as soon as possible "I have to go back to work" and that's how he left the kitchen without kissing Niles as was the custom since they had become a couple

Niles stayed a moment doing nothing. He knew something was wrong, and he worried that it was related to the baby. But whatever it was I was going to find out 'great, we started the game of riddles again'.

 _I want to tell you 2 things. First I want to say that the sentences that are enclosed in a quote is a thought (' ') and second I want to thank 1stpiccolo for reading this story, I hope you are enjoying it._

 _act_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time of the meal and the return to his house was a very tense moment for both.

For starters, after CC came out of the kitchen, Niles started serving food for the family and for Katherine. They all arrived and took their seats except for CC who apparently was still in the office doing work. Niles hurried to the office to call CC to eat but when he arrived at the office he was puzzled by the image in front of him.

CC was sitting at her desk sobbing and with her hands in her eyes trying to cover them so no one could see the tears she shed. Slowly Niles approached her and knelt near the desk "CC what's wrong?"

CC turned his head and realized that he was there nearby and that gave him two feelings: happiness and anguish.

"Nothing happens" he said stopping and drying his tears

"CC I know you and I know something is wrong. You know you can tell me without any problem love "said Niles standing and taking her by the forearms

"Nothing really happens to me Niles, I'm just hungry" he said moving away from him you left the office.

When they arrived at the dining room CC sat in the assigned place for her and Niles served everyone and later sat next to her.

The family talked about what they did in the day and made plans for what would happen over the weekend, but neither CC nor Niles commented anything. It was as if they were not there.

Katherine realized all this and that gave her happiness and tranquility. His plan had not more than 12 hours and was already beginning to bear fruit.

At the end of the meal the family retired and Katherine promised to return tomorrow for the snack. Only the couple remained.

"CC I think ..." Niles started but was interrupted by CC's voice

"We'll talk later, yes?" And with that CC left the dining room.

Later Maxwell called him saying that they would go out to dinner and said he could leave early.

Time passed and it was finally time for both of them to go home. Although the house is on the side of the mansion it was eternal for Niles to get there.

They could not be like this for the time, had to fix this situation before it gets worse.

When they climbed the stairs to get to the front door Niles took CC's arm and turned it around

"CC, baby, what's wrong?"

"It's not ..." began to explain CC but was interrupted by the voice of Niles

"Do not answer anything, honey I know you and you do not cry for nothing. What is the matter with you, CC, so we can solve it together? "

CC thought about continuing with the 'nothing' but really could not save it anymore. I had to take it out sooner or later or it would explode

"Just ... I think of you and Katherine ... it's silly but I really do not know what there was between you two and it bothers me to think things that maybe did not happen" answered CC entering the house and sitting on the sofa that was there "Niles ... that these things should not matter to me but ... they are torturing me ... what happened between the two of you? "

Niles could only see his eyes and hear his voice shattered. He did not take into account that she maybe wanted to know something about that but it did not matter now what happened, She needed to know.

"Well ... first I want you to know that I love you and that was more than 6 years ago, ok?" CC could only nod so that Niles will begin his story "Katherine and I were in a relationship for many years ... all this was before you would arrive at the mansion, I really did not know if this would work but I want you to know that I thought it would be something fleeting, without any intention but everything began to grow ... time later you arrived and everything changed for the better because I knew you and I knew you were something that It would make me change ... but when I knew who you were, you knew you were never going to see me in any way and I decided to bother you ... however, there was still something with Katherine "

CC just stood still and looking at their joined hands "did you love her?"

Niles did not even think about it and replied quickly "no, I could not see her with those eyes when I felt something for you. Even before you arrived I did not feel anything for her "

CC was sure that he was telling the truth but still something that he wanted to ask and he did not know how to do it but she knew that if he continued that way he would never change the state in which he was

"Niles ... your mm ... you slept with her?"

Niles knew that to improve this situation he would have to answer these questions with the truth "yes, but believe it or not, I feel guilty about that. I was going to tell Katherine some time later but she left and I think it was for the best "

With this said everything was clarified for CC. He felt bad about putting Niles in this situation but it was the only way to get rid of all his fears.

With this said CC approached Niles and hugged him placing his head on his shoulder "I regret putting you in this situation"

Niles just smiled and gave him a kiss on the head "it does not matter love. But I really want you to know that I love you too much and nothing and nobody is going to change it "

They spent 5 minutes holding each other until CC spoke.

"You know Niles, all this talk made me hungry. Could we prepare dinner? "

Niles stood up and offered his hand "whatever you want my love"

With that they went to the kitchen, forgetting all their discomforts.

 _Here is another chapter friends, I hope you like it. I have to explain two things again and the first that apart from the next chapter will begin to pass more things that will give more reason to the story and the second is that it probably takes more time to publish the new chapters because this Monday back to school and I will be full of tasks. Even so, I will try not to trace too much._ _act_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It happened exactly a week after CC had the emotional outburst and there was nothing else for the moment that worried him.

Katherine had been there every day, you could say she wanted to be part of this family without any invitation but there was no problem. The time he was there only observed what was happening with the house in general, but that only CC realized.

At the beginning of the week CC was already feeling dizzy and was waking up during the night to vomit. Which he did not like. There were times when he did not want to stand up from his bed, like today for example.

It was exactly seven o'clock in the morning and it was time to get up and go to work together with Niles. The whole night was spent in the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"CC if you do not have strength it is better that you stay. I do not want anything to happen to you "said Niles sitting on his side of the bed

CC hesitated a bit but I really did not want to be in bed all the time. She is not like that.

"No matter Niles, I know that later I'll be fine, do not worry" said CC sitting on the bed and approaching Niles to hug him "I love when you worry too much"

Niles just hugged her and smiled in her ear "how should not be, you and the baby are the most important thing in my life and I do not want anything to happen to them"

CC just smiled and walked away a bit to put his forehead against Niles' forehead "1 month with 2 weeks, can you believe it?" He said smiling

"I think it's the best thing in the world," Niles said, pushing her back so she will lie fully in bed. "I told you that you are the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world," he said, kissing her on the neck.

CC just stroked his hair while trying to think of something logical "no ... you had not told me so far" he replied trying to suppress a moan. She could not think clearly when Niles seduced her.

While Niles was going down his body covering him with kisses his hand was going up the shirt of CC to meet her pale and milky skin "well ... you * kiss * the woman * kiss * more * kiss * impressive * kiss * of the world" and with that Niles melted his face in CC's stomach

CC was really enjoying this. Since they became a couple their sex life was the best, both enjoyed their company in bed and realistically were the best lovers that could have been.

CC pulled Niles's head up to kiss him on the lips "although I'm enjoying it too much, I'm afraid ..."

Niles could only see how CC kept quiet "what's up CC?"

"Niles ..." and with that she quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. This was going to be a difficult day.

Later in the Sheffield mansion everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Maxwell started talking

"Niles, I hope everything is ready for tomorrow, before you go with CC to your ultrasound, I want everything to be right around here"

That comment made me get a kick from Fran "Darling let Niles go without any worries, Grace and I can take over the house" gave Fran smiling

The whole table stopped doing what he was doing and they looked at Fran bewildered

"What, do not you think I can handle it alone?"

Nobody answered his question so Niles was ready to talk "do not worry sir, he's done everything he told me"

"Then I'll be quiet," Maxwell said, pulling out several things from the people at the table.

They continued eating their breakfast until the doorbell was heard and clearly everyone knew who it was.

"Do not worry old man, I'll open" and Maxwell be directed towards the door

"I do not understand what she wants from here" said Grace

"Good darling she's alone and naturally she wants some company" said Fran turning to Eve who was playing with a grape

CC frowned 'is she alone? I really thought she had a partner or friends'

They all kept eating until Katherine entered the dining room

"Good morning everyone, how have you slept?"

Fran stood up from the table and went to Eve to pick her up and put her on his lap "we're all very well"

Maxwell went into the dining room afterward, "Katherine take a seat, do you want breakfast?"

"not really"

"are you sure? Take into account that there will not be a good breakfast for two days "said Maxwell, taking Jonathan to his lap to play with him.

"really?, and what is the reason why there will be no food during that time" Katherine asked with much uncertainty

"Oh is why Niles will go with CC to his first ultrasound tomorrow, is not it wonderful?" Fran commented, eating a little more of her prepared sausages

Katherine could only open her eyes more "ultrasound? Miss Babcoock is pregnant?"

"Yes, they are expecting a beautiful little baby" said Grace with a smile on her face

Katherine could only see the couple sitting in front of her 'must be a joke' "well ... congratulations"

CC could only smile and take the hand of Niles "thank you"

The family started commenting how they had changed their lives so much and this time the one who was not paying attention to the conversation was Katherine

'It must be a joke, this complicates my plans. But nothing and no one will stand in my way, even if I am a stupid child. '

Yes, it was time to change the plan and start working fast.

 _Taraaaan Katherine already knows the child that Niles and CC are waiting for. This is what I meant when I said that history will begin to make sense. You can not miss the next chapters because there will definitely be many things between CC and Katherine.Ah! By the way, I want to apologize for the spelling mistakes but I do the best I can considering it is not my primary language._ _Act_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well Mrs. Brigtmore lie down and in a moment the doctor comes" said the nurse and with that she left.

This was going to be the first time they were going to be able to see their son, so both were happy.

CC did what they asked and Niles followed closely

Some time later, the doctor arrived, "Good morning, everyone, is Mrs. Brigtmore ready?"

"Very smart" answered CC leaning up and raising part of her blouse

"Ok, then let's see little Brigtmore here" he said smearing the gel and turning on the machine.

The doctor began to pass the machine through her stomach and looking for the baby. CC was approximately three months pregnant and therefore they could see the baby better.

"Well, here is the baby. And as far as I can see, it's very good, she has five fingers in her left hand and five fingers in her right hand ... and here we have her legs and little feet with all her little fingers "concluded the doctor and the couple could only look each other in the eyes

Niles kissed her on the forehead and took her bejeweled hand "it's perfect and you're beautiful" and with that she kissed him on the lips

"God I never thought to say it but I am the happiest person in the world"

They were still in their own world looking into each other's eyes until the doctor interrupted them

"Well Brigtmore family is all ready here, do you want the photos of your ultrasound?"

The two immediately nodded and the doctor stood up and told a nurse to talk to them while she cleaned CC's stomach. The nurse arrived later with u on what contained the photos of the ultrasound but this time the doctor received them instead of her to what DC deduced that there was something else.

"Mrs. Brigtmore, I want to tell you something I could see in this ultrasound. I realize that the baby is in good condition but it turns out that it is positioning in the part under his belly, which means two things and the number is that he is under a lot of pressure or the second is that he has not been in a good mood lately "The doctor ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the couple and could see that CC had a worried look and Niles looked confused. "Then ... I want you to avoid those two things for your sake and that of the baby" and with that the doctor finished everything.

I accompany you to the door where I give you the ultrasound photos and a recipe with some new vitamins.

The couple held hands and went to the car. CC took the place of the co-pilot and Niles the driver. On the way CC opened the envelope where the photos of his ultrasound came from. This was perfect.

Niles was left wondering what the doctor was talking about in a bad mood. I did not question the stress because I knew that there was no work in these moments so the bad mood was left, but I did not want to be one of those overprotective spouses so I decided to just give a comment.

"CC, you know that I love you very much and you can confirm in me"

CC turned his head and saw him straight in the eyes and knew what he meant. I knew he never wanted to push her because he was afraid that she would one day leave, but what he did not know was that he loved their life together and did not have the impression of throwing it away. He had to start communicating his feelings more.

CC reached out and took his hand and saw his eyes "I love you too and I know I can trust you" CC stroked his knuckles and approached him "I love you Niles" and kissed him on the lips.

With that Niles smiled and kissed his hand "where do I have to go?"

"Well the doctor put me in the recipe a vitamins so to the pharmacy"

"As you say my lady"

They arrived at the pharmacy and took the vitamins. Back to the car CC asked to drive the car you see and everyone took their respective places

While CC started the car he turned to Niles

"You know Niles today I feel very good" and approached him to kiss him on the neck

Niles knew what that kiss was about and with that he smiled "I feel too good too"

"Ok then let's go," CC replied and took her hand and placed it in her lap. I was going to show him how much I loved him.

 _Hello hello, friends. Here is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay in this chapter and also for the size of this story but I had already told them to return to school and it is difficult for me to do things that are not homework. I promise that I will not take so long to update. Sorry for my English but I'm trying to improve._


End file.
